<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Cable by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472757">To Cable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'm not mom</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New Year First Gift!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Cable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur doesn’t know why he is so nervous he has been planning this date for a week. He scoped out the perfect spot by the creek. He has a sturdy new bucket he bought in town. Despite the fact he hates fishing more than anything he has more than enough carp for him and his date. He was able to get some of his mom's recipes from his dad and thinks he nailed them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur checks the clock on the wall and sees he needs to go pick up his date if he wants to get to their dinner spot before sunset. He fixes his hair and adjusts his tie one last time and with the new bucket in hand he heads out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks quickly along the river a little ways from his house till he spots the school of fish he was looking for. With a practiced accuracy he was able to catch his date for this evening a salmon simply named Sally. Wilbur smiled down at the bucket greeting the fish warmly "Good evening my dear im sorry if I'm running late I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you." The only response he received back was a splash of her tail. He was unfazed by the lack of verbal response from his date and just made one sided small talk as they made their way to the place they will have dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was perfect, the dish came out well and Sally seemed to enjoy it from what Wilbur could tell. He had moved her to a large basin so she had room to move around during dinner. The evening moved to a rhythm of small talk from Wilbur, occasional bubbles and splashes from the salmon, the sound of silverware on plates and the scrapping of portions of the carp to Sally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had the perfect view of the sunset from their spot on the creek. If you asked Wilbur he would have told you the setting rays bouncing off of Sally's scales made her look like a sparkling ruby. It was what assured him that he was making the right decision. He grabbed the small velvet box that he has been carrying with him on their last few dates and stood up from his spot across the table and took a knee in front of the basin. Wilbur took a moment to just take in Sally as she seemed to swim across the starry sky reflected in the water. He took a deep breath and started. "Sally I know we haven't known each other long but everyday I spend with you is better than last. I want that feeling to last for a lifetime. Sally Salmon would you let me have the honor of having you as my wife and coming home with me." He opened the box to reveal a gold band with a single ruby in the center.There was a beat of silence before Sally jumped in the air and back down into the basin. Wilbur was smiling like a kid in a candy store he was taking that as a yes. She had said yes! Wilbur quickly scooped her up in the bucket and practically ran home this time with the love of his life by his side.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not mom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>